


High Command

by GameMaster26



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Megatron as a valve mech, Minor Degradation, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, porn with slight plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameMaster26/pseuds/GameMaster26
Summary: Megatron, after all his time as a spike favoring mech, decides to experiment and becomes addicted to the feeling of a spike in his valve.
Relationships: Megatron/Literally every Decpeticon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	High Command

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me. You've thought of this too.

Megatron was slumped in his berth, legs spread wide over the cool surface that was pooled with light pink lubricants under mechs aft and thighs. It had been hours. He’d lost count of the overloads, but it still wasn’t enough to satisfy his valve. He needed a spike filling him and he knew it.

His spinal strut arched against the wall as his valve clenched once more around his digits, yet another overload racked his frame and made his processor buzz.

Frag it. He opened a comm line. “Starscream, report to my berthroom immediately. End transmission.”

Starscream had been about to start his own self service when he had received the transmission. He grumbled and tucked his partially hard spike back into his panels and responded to the comm. "Understood." Professional, for what he assumed was about to be a very personal chewing out. He rose from his own berth, mildly uncomfortable but he pushed that aside. The last thing he wanted was for his lord to think he got off to being scolded.

The silver seeker took the short walk to the large mech's berthroom. He opened the door and gasped softly at the sight he was blessed with, his lord and master splayed out on the berth, half bathing in his own lubricants, and he had called Starscream for help. He stepped in and shut the door, locking it behind him. His spike now straining to escape his panel. "Well well well... Forget to take your heat blockers Lord Megatron?" He purred in a dangerous tone. The only reason he could ever assume his lord would end up like this was if he was in the world's hottest heat.

Megatron brushed over his anterior node as he waited for the seeker to arrive, replaying the mechs voice over and over again in his helm. The warframe was ex-venting hard, struggling to keep himself fully upright as his firm suffered the effects of so many overloads.

His EM’s flared as Starscream entered, the mechs optics on him alone making his EM’s flare. There was something to bring so vulnerable like this that he enjoyed, but refused to dwell over.

The grey mechs’ engines revved as the Vosian locked the door behind him, knowing that he’d enthralled the mech with this display alone.“That doesn’t concern you,” he snapped in response, grisly and pent up - though his vocaliser was clearly strained. Starscream using his full title made his interests peak. “I order you to spike me, now.”

Starscream chuckled, licking his dermas suggestively. "Oh you order me do you?" He closed the remaining distance and grabbed a servo full of each warlord thigh with both servos. "You don't need to waste your breath, My Lord." He leaned in close to the warlord's audial. "I intend to spike you beyond your wildest fantasies~" he purred out. He released his own spike, shuttering and biting his lip at the pleasure of letting it properly pressurize.

The seeker didn't see the need to prep such a large and obviously well lubricated valve, so he pushed in the tip, rolling his hips a little. "My... How long have you been at it? Your calipers are so welcoming for me~" he chuckled. "I always knew you were a valve mech at spark~" he purred.

Megatron should’ve guessed the seeker would tease and play with him. Never mind, it was too late now as the mech clamped down on his thighs, evoking a small gasp from him. The warframe was beyond touch starved, and every little nudge made his plating feel alright.

He steadied himself against the wall as Starscream leaned in close, watching the smaller mech’s spike pressurise. His valve clenched around nothing upon the sight of it, sending feeds of want through his systems.

“Awhile ...” He grunted in response as Starscream pushed the tip in. He was planning to say more - but couldn’t. His crimson optics lit up as his protocols recognized an actual spike, and the desperate need to have it fully hilted inside him.

The warlord moved his lubricant covered servos and placed them on the seeker’s hips, pushing him forward into him, his valve hungrily accepting every inch the Vosian had to offer. Though it was clear he was lacking his usual strength, having been zapped by his hours of toying.

Starscream was taken in about a third of the way before he managed to stop the warlord from using him as a toy. "No. We do this at my pace or not at all. I will not be thrust around like some false spike." He growled, he let the warlord keep his servos where they were as he slowly drew back and just as slowly pushed himself back in. The grey seekers's wings flicked before sinking slightly and trembling with pleasure. He let out a low moan. "Oh Megatron~ You must tell me why you didn't do this sooner~" he purred lustfully, keeping up his slow, shallow thrusts. He wanted to savor this moment. It was likely to never happen again.

Megatron EM’s flared with impenetrable frustration at this, toepeds curling. His valve had lit up with waves of pleasure as he took in the seeker, and he growled as the mech removed himself.

“Fine,” he lowered his optics, glowering at the absolute mess between his legs. He craved that satisfaction more than anything, he needed it so badly- Megatron bit down on her lower derma as his second began to slide in once again, gripping the berth as he concentrated on not letting his hulking warframe shake with the pleasure.

“Shut up,” Megatron’s vocaliser sparked slightly. “Harder! Move, now!” He barked, wrapping his legs around the seeker’s back in another effort to keep the mechs’ length in him. It was heavenly after so many lackluster overloads to be finally filled with the real heat and ridges of a spike. He keened, drawing closer to another overload with every second.

Starscream chuckled at this. "So needy~ So demanding~" he purred, his spike giving a twitch as his own array demanded more. Once the warlord's legs were around his hips he smirked. "I've truly made you come undone, haven't I~? Moaning for me like a glitch in heat~" he whispered. But he decided he had teased the hulking warlord enough and sunk the rest of his length in. He let out a pleased groan at the feeling of that wet heat around his spike. He began to thrust, slowly picking up speed.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Megatron growled in response, though he tightened his legs around the seeker, showing him how deep his desire ran. The warlord’s processor swam with his lust, the intense want that consumed him above anything else.

He hissed as the seeker hilted himself fully, the pleasure in his valve indescribable as the calipers cycled down, hard, each of the vosian’s ridges on his length lightening up nodes he couldn’t reach himself. He moaned out, legs shaking with the intensity.  
“Harder! Faster, Starscream!” His vocaliser staticised.

Starscream thrusted his hips faster and faster. He went harder and plunged deeper. He let out a growling moan. "That's right. Beg for it. Beg for my spike!" He pounded harder. To have the large warlord laid out for him like this was amazing beyond his wildest fantasies. "You're so tight. So wet for me~" he purred softly.

Megatron only barely heard the orders that the seeker barked at him, but he was sure he’d refute them if he could. The grey mech’s mouth was agape, his frame panting and ex-venting hard as he took Starscream’s spike, the pure bliss that ran through him shocking all his systems. He overloaded, hard, slamming into it like a brick wall as his frame steamed and rocked with it, legs tightening around Starscream’s waist as his vocaliser poured staticised moans into the room.

Starscream's thrusts were stopped entirely as the warlord clenched down on him. He moaned loudly and ground his spike in, his own overload being milked from him. His wings shot up and trembled in pure pleasure. He filled the grey warlord with thick streams of transfluid. When it was over he was panting and steam was escaping the seams of his armor.

Megatron’s spinal strut arched further off the wall as he bucked madly into the pleasure, the feel of the seekers transfluid filling his tanks. Something he hadn’t quite factored in during his sexually forced haze.

Crimson optics flared as he rode out his high, partially taking in Starscream’s wing movements and the great heat around them. Armour plating steamed and condensation formed.

The grey mech went stiff for a moment before relaxing, not yet moving his legs to let the Vosian move away from him.

Starscream made no move to get away. He panted heavily as he leaned forward a bit to steady himself on the warlord and rest. His wings sank slowly as he came down from his pleasure high. He looked up into the grey mech's optics. "Satisfactory, My Lord?" He asked, venting harshly.

Megatron’s valve calipers cycled down once more as he regained his senses. His optics flickered for a moment before fully concentrating on the seeker again, grey servo travelling down to clutch the mechs hip.

“Again,” he grunted, tightening his legs around the Vosian inside him. He expected Starscream to put out for him again, he needed him to - his large frame craved more of that divine heat.

Starscream was taken by surprise at the demand but the wet heat surrounding his spike quickly had him back to fully pressurized. "You crave my spike don't you~ Dirty slut~" he purred, rolling his hips.

“I didn’t ask you to degrade me, Starscream-“ he growled back as the mech began to move again, but the threatening nature of his words was stolen by their situation and the thinly veiled moan that escaped him.

He craved another overload, and lifted his hips slightly, allowing for a new angle as he put all his weight on his side. “You will tell no one of this-“ He growled.

Starscream began to slowly thrust. "I will tell whomever I please. Because I know you won't be satisfied with just me. A slut like you is never satisfied." He pushed in deep. "And I'm sure everyone will want a chance to plan something for you~" he purred. He started to frag the warlord harder and deeper again. He pressed a digit to the warlord's glowing anterior node and rubbed. "Can't forget about this little number now can we, Lord Megatron~" he whispered.

Megatron gritted his denta as the seeker spoke. He’d beaten Starscream to the nearest point of death for much less. However now he despised that the mechs words- his threats- only made his charge excel.

“I am not some common wh- aHhhnnh-“ the warlord was cut off as the flyer moved faster pressing his node - making his vents stall as the air was taken from him. His valve gave spasmodic clenches as he prematurely reached his peak again - his frame shaking as he rode out another overload. The grey mechs’ valve keened with abundant sensitivity as he moaned.

Startscream rubbed the warlord's node to ride him through the overload. The grey seeker plunged deep and hard into the warlord for a few more strokes before pulling out just as he reached his peak and overloaded onto the grey mech. He moaned and his wings trembled as he painted the warlord's armor with his transfluid. He grinned with a deep satisfaction as he came down from his high.

This time hit harder than the last with the added attention to his node. The warlord bucked and writhed throughout his overload, helm flying back with his optics clenched shut.

He paid little notice to the fact Starscream had covered him- not that he wasn’t already filthy from his own fluids. Finally he moved his legs, or rather lost strength in them, allowing the seeker to move properly as he laid back against the berth still venting hard.

Starscream stepped back, grinning in satisfaction. He tucked away his spike and planted a kiss on the warlord's armor. "Rest well Master." He whispered and moved away. He turned as if to leave.

Megatron sat up, catching the seekers arm with a stern look on his faceplates. “Not the most chivalrous lover, are you?” He grunted, snapping back his own modesty panels. “You can at least help me clean,”

Starscream scoffed. "I'm not going to bathe you. I'm not your carrier. You're a perfectly capable, grown mech." He dismissed, trying to pull his arm away. "And you wouldn't know chivalry if it came up and bit you in the aft." He grunted.

Megatron didn’t let go - if anything he gripped harder. “You know I wasn't asking that,” he half spat. “And the washracks also account for the mess of lubricants around your codpiece, or did you fail to notice?”

Starscream looked down and his face flushed a bright blue with embarrassment. "Ah..." He looked away. "Fine. What do you want?" He asked.

“Why are you acting as if I just fragged you?” He growled lightly, sitting up properly and placing his peds on the floor- though his legs were still clearly weak as he stood, towering above the seeker. “The wash racks are big enough for three of me. Come along.” He motioned, walking over to the side room attached to his chambers.

Starscream just shrugged at the question, not really having an answer any better than "I just felt like it." So he didn't give one. Starscream watched the warlord walk, taking a sick pleasure in that slight limp as he followed him. The grey seeker was almost tempted to go again at seeing the thoroughly fragged mess the warlord was.

Megatron pushed open the door to the wash rack and stepped in, pulling the seeker in after him. Large grey servos turned the shower knobs, causing warm high quality solvent to rain down on them. The warframe’s engine revved contentedly as he leaned back on the wall, allowing the liquid to run over his frame.

Starscream yelped in surprise as he was pulled in. He felt the solvent hit his wings and leaned into it. He let out a low groan and spread his wings. He looked up at the warlord and smirked a bit. "Did you enjoy my performance, Master?" The seeker asked, beginning to clean himself.

Megatron grunted as the smaller mech spoke, lifting himself off the wall.  
“It was.. amicable.” He responded, spreading his thighs slightly and reaching down to wash around his panels in an obviously sensual manner, never breaking optic contact with the seeker.

Starscream's optics flicked down to the grey mech's panels. "Not yet satisfied~?" He purred, sticking his hip out. He stepped closer and reached for the warlord's panels.


End file.
